This invention relates generally to apparatus for loading upright containers arranged in parallel columns into upwardly open packing cases as the cases move in end-to-end relationship through a load station. The packing cases may be of the partitioned type and the present invention provides a method and apparatus for loading such article columns as both the articles and the cases move continuously in a downstream direction.